


Albus Can't Dance Like A Hippogriff (But He Can Question His Sexuality Like One)

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 3 fics in one day i'm not okay, ALSO PSA: IT'S "COULD HAVE" NOT "COULD OF", Albus just like eff t, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Can You Dance Like A Hippogriff, Dancing, Demisexual Albus, Demisexuality, Drabble and a Half, Explicit Language, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Ok bye, Questioning, Sexual Attraction, Wizard Rock, he's probably a little drunk, i know the feeling Albus i know the feeling, in fact that is why i wrote this, not all aces are actually demi btw, this fic made me realize how much i want a dick (..that is a weirf thing to say im sorry), wizard music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Albus likes watching Scorpius dance. A lot.





	1. Dancing

Albus had been almost sure he was asexual since he was 12.

 

He was 16 now.

 

His family was holding their normal Christmas party. They'd finished supper, and Scorpius had drunk both Albus' wine and his own. _Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff_ was playing --  an old song, incredibly cheesy, but Scorpius liked it.

 

Scorpius was dancing, as were Lily, Rose, James, and Hugo.

 

Albus might have been a little too interested in Scorpius and how he swung his hips and the bit of skin that showed when he lifted his hands over his head.

 

Certain parts of him were insisting that he was not, in fact, asexual.

 

Albus tugged his sweater down and kept watching Scorpius dance in his low-slung jeans.


	2. Multitasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is very good at multitasking

Albus wasn't able to deny his attraction to Scorpius anymore.

 

The other boy was fucking gorgeous.

 

(Unfortunately, 'gorgeous' wasn't a code name for Albus Severus Potter)

 

Albus sometimes felt guilty about how he felt for the other boy. But not enough to try to stop.

 

Once, Albus had woken up early and through the curtains of his bed he could see Scorpius pull one shirt over his head and dig around for another.

 

Dreams of running his fingers across every inch of Scorpius's skin kept him awake that night.

 

He'd perfected the art of conversation. Currently, he was giving Scorpius answers to the Potions homework, while also thinking about what could have happened if he'd taken advantage of that morning, imagining the weight of Scorpius's ribs on him, his lips on Albus's neck.

 

By caring for the other boy, Albus had irrevocably fucked up.


End file.
